The Meanings
by BlackPetals23
Summary: Every Sonic character has issues, and the only thing that we've known to solve those things in our daily lives are songs. I'm not saying this story is about them singing, no, no, no. This is about a song based off of each problem, or chapter I should say, and what helps them is the meaning of those songs. *Notes in the story to explain*
1. Kryptonite

**STH © SEGA**

**Song: Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down**

**This...is a new...story thingy. Every chapter is based off a song and it's true meaning. I look the meaning up and write about characters revolving in that situation. Everything is still the same as chapters go on. So, the next chapter will have a name, (this one is 'Kryptonite') to show the song it's based off of, and it'll correspond with these characters. So, it's like a story, just...songs are shaping it out. You'll understand in maybe a few chapters...I hope. It's not like the Mp3 one-shots people do, this is an _actual _story. It just keeps going until the end. Okie dokie? Good. This story will only be uploaded when I'm in a funk or when I'm bored and don't want to write for my other stories (something called 'writer's block'. :P).**

***No lyrics are shown, and the characters will probably not listen to the actual song. Each chapter is based off of the song's meaning to help the characters through anything. So, the characters are relating to songs unknowingly. **

**Genres: Humor/Romance/Friendship/Family/Adventure**

**Couples: ? We'll see...I've made the main characters Amy, Shadow, and Sonic.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Kryptonite**

As the heat of the sun swarmed around and on Sonic the Hedgehog, the blue blur couldn't help but smile slightly. The ocean was coming within thirty feet of him, so he was content. The trees swooped over him to give him some shade until the sun turned in a spot that didn't allow the vegetation to do so anymore—so, he basked in the sun.

It was the perfect day. He'd came back from an easy run and rested on the beach, where Tails was working on a prototype plane he was testing, but…it needed some work.

"I've added too many additions," Tails muttered in his work. "I need to take this off…and this…"

Sonic didn't understand what Tails did when it came to machines, but then again he was the one who raced around and saved the day. Tails was the mechanic and builder for a reason.

The cobalt hero frowned at the thought.

_Is Tails sometimes…reluctant to be around me? Does he think he's just a simple shadow?_

His eyes ventured over to his buddy. Tails was hard at work, not paying any notice to Sonic.

_Does he even like my company?_

Sonic, curious, got up from his spot in the sand and walked over to Tails. He cleared his throat and hoped to catch the fox's attention that way, but there was no prevail. So, after swallowing, Sonic leaned against the broken-down, red plane and asked, "Tails? Do you enjoy your life?"

The kid looked up at Sonic with a confused expression. "Why do you ask that, Sonic?"

"Well, you're always inventing planes…helping me save the day but it seems like…I don't know…" Sonic turned to put his hand on his neck, rubbing the fur. "…Do you enjoy being around me?"

"Where did this come from, Sonic?"

"I want you to be happy," Sonic stated. "I don't want a friend who might leave in the middle of the game."

Tails stood up and wiped off the sand. He kicked his heels together before completely giving his attention to Sonic. "Of course I'm happy. I made a bunch of friends since I met you!"

Sonic's ears pinned down. "Yeah, but…I get all the credit for what we do."

"I'm only concerned about what Eggman's doing to threaten the people," Tails reassured. "I don't care if others just see you. I still have you, Amy, Cream, and even Knuckles, in the end, don't I?"

"Yeah, I guess…I just didn't want you to be jealous."

"Jealous?" Tails snorted at the statement. "Sonic, I would never be jealous of you, no offence. You save the day and I sometimes help. All I need are my planes and my friends," Tails patted the plane, making the metal echo from the inside.

"Alright," Sonic gave him thumbs up and a grin. "I'm glad. If you ever need me, I'll be right here," He pointed at the ground and stomped his foot slightly.

"OH, SOOOOOONIC!"

Sonic cringed and pursed his lips before pointing over yonder. "Hm…maybe I'll be over there, too."

With that, the blue blur vanished and Amy Rose wasn't far behind.

Tails laughed and shook his head, watching Amy vanish over the horizon on the beach, chasing Sonic.

"Oh, Sonic…As long as you're my friend at the end, I don't mind."

* * *

_I hope this was exceptional for you all. I tried and this was the only thing that came to my mind. :/_

_Vote in reviews for couples, these are the couples you can choose from (only vote once for each character, so you can't do ShadAmy and SilvAmy because Amy is mentioned twice (so not triangles):_

_ Shadow: __Shadow X Amy / __Shadow X Rouge / __Shadow X Cream_

_Silver: __Silver X Amy / __Silver X Blaze_

_Scourge: __Scourge X Rosy / __Scourge X Amy / __Scourge X Fiona _

_Knuckles: __Knuckles X Amy__ / Knuckles X Rouge__ / Knuckles X Julie-Su_

_Tails: __Tails X Cream / __Tails X Marine_

_Charmy:__ Charmy X Marine __/ Cream X Charmy_

_Sonic:_

_Sonic X Amy_

_Sonic X Sally __(I won't put Sarah (my OC) in here if you don't know who she is. If you do, you are free to vote for Sonic X Sarah - I don't care.)_

_I hope that's not too confusing. Vote please! It'll make this story more interesting, unless the votes are just how I'd normally write a story...then voting would have been a waste of time. For Marine, I'll have to do some research on how she acts. I just know she's a clean freak ironically, because she's a raccoon so you'd think she'd be messy. Yes, I will write for Knuckles X Amy or Knuckles X Julie-Su, it'll just be choppy. And surprisingly...I'll write Shadow with either Rouge or Cream if ShadAmy does not win. I will not do Cosmo because...she died in Sonic X, I might have to kill her off too._

_You can vote up to...7 times for different characters if I did my math right. If I didn't, correct me in a review and I'll fix it._

_Ciao!_


	2. Don't Trust Me

**STH © SEGA**

**Song: Don't Trust Me by 3Oh!3**

**Man…I still haven't written those Christmas/New Year's one-shots…and they should be the easiest…honestly…**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**To **_**AuthornessRose**_**: I guess if that's what it's called—an AlbumFic. Never heard of that. But thanks, anyway!**

* * *

**With that, on to the next chapter that is there to help me get out of a funk! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two:**

**Don't Trust Me**

There she was again.

The same ole lynx that found her way into Rouge's club, roaming around with her electric yellow eyes staring at everything she could get her hands on.

Watches…purses…ID's…_men._

Shadow the Hedgehog watched from behind the bar with a grim look on his face. He might have had ties with being on the bad side with Eggman and Rouge, but he wasn't that low. Not high enough to be the club's employee of the month, but not low enough to be the club's slut of the year either.

His red eyes looked at the ceiling.

_Or the man word for whore._

Hearing the fake laughter of the feline, his gaze followed down towards her talking to a seal.

It was depressing, really—for the men, not for the lynx. He had bartended on her a couple times but he always caught her slipping something into a drink before handing it to her _companion_. He was different everytime—a bulky leopard, a nerdy hedgehog, or even a seductive armadillo. They always were robbed by the end of the night, though.

The main thing she came for, though, was the concerts—always by the same man…the same _single _man. He was taller than Shadow, with a slim waist and shaggy hair covering his dark eyes. But he had a voice that Shadow figured intrigued all the females around the club. It was odd—he was just saying words at a different octave. Not to mention his voice was rough.

"Hey! I'm not paying you because you're my friend, Shadow! You're _supposed_ to be bartending."

The ivory bat stood in front of him, her hands placed firmly on her hips. It was gonna be one of _those _nights. She's nag like the usual Rouge before disappearing and not coming back until a week later. Shadow would be the one to take care of the club.

His ears twitched. "You think we should kick her out?" He nodded to the lynx.

Rouge shook her head after narrowing the girl down. "Nah, just remember—she's underage, so don't let her drink."

"Why is she in the club, then?" Shadow inquired before the bat could have a chance to lift her boot.

Annoyed blue eyes glanced at him. "It's the concert she's here for. I let underage people do that, you know that. Everyone is marked with an X to let you know that she's underage."

"She washes it off," Shadow grunted.

Rouge simply put her hands out in a phony shrug. "Yet you still know she's underage."

"_I know_. The other bartenders could care less about her being underage when they're too busy sucking up to her—you should see how many lustful men catch her gaze. And in the end all she does it rob them of their money. She's a slut, Rouge."

"Not my problem," Rouge looked at her watch. "Shucks, I better be off. I've got a meeting."

With that, the female's hips swayed as she walked to the back door. Shadow turned to her with a smirk. "You sure have a lot of those meetings, Rouge."

"Yes, well…you would know," Rouge winked at him before exiting into the kitchen—going out the back of the club to escape the crowd still rushing in.

Shadow turned back to stare at the lynx when suddenly, a purple cat sat in front of him. He recognized her, from a long time ago, though. His narrowed eyebrows stared at her and her amber eyes gazed surprisingly at him.

"Shadow?"

He'd be damned if he remembered who she was.

* * *

_Okay, so, maybe it's not the Sonic character LEARNING from the songs, but the songs are tied into the story._

_Annnnnnd *awesome, epic drum solo* the votes!_

_Shadow X Amy: 6 _

_Silver X Blaze: 5_

_Knuckles X Rouge & __**Sonic X Sally**__ & Tails X Cream: 4_

_**Scourge X Rosy**__ & Charmy X Marine: 3_

_Knuckles X Julie-Su & __**Sonic X Sarah**__: 2_

_Scourge X Fiona & __**Sonic X Amy**__ & Charmy X Cream & __**Tails X Mina**__ (I added this one in on a review someone said): 1 _

_**~~~Ones You Can't Vote For Anymore~~~**_

_Scourge X Amy & __**Shadow X Rouge**__ & Shadow X Cream & __**Silver X Amy**__ & Knuckles X Amy & __**Tails X Marine**__: 0_

_Voting ends next chapter! So, REVIEW! You can vote once a chapter—so, people who've already voted, vote again! No voting for the ones 0! I bolded every other one so it wouldn't get so dizzy looking with so many couples list…hopefully. :/_

_Arrivederci!_

_Yes, chapters will most likely be short. But, who knows...I guess you could also vote for short chapters like these or long chapters. If I put long chapters in though, they'll have more songs to keep them lasting, unless it's a song I can go long off of. So, there's another vote for ya'll! Short or long chapters?!_


End file.
